<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【钢炼｜焰钢焰】祸不单行 by Reeno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374669">【钢炼｜焰钢焰】祸不单行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno'>Reeno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26374669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reeno/pseuds/Reeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大奖中一次就够了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【钢炼｜焰钢焰】祸不单行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>配对：豆佐豆<br/>分级：lof那里剪辑成PG，这版原版NC17<br/>背景：FA<br/>警告：<br/>mpreg，就假装那时候就有超声和MRI了（。<br/>Drama Queen 豆子<br/>剪辑版是不太连贯的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>爱德华和罗伊搬一块住之后日子过得非常愉快，他曾有过关于夜晚的焦虑，但罗伊毫不费力地让一切担忧都变成了浮云，罗伊以前是那种会让爱德华联想到麻烦的人，但后来他发现如果对方愿意的话，实际上相当地易于相处。另外一件事就是，晚上真的非常不错。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>最初时全然不是这样的，没人主动，爱德华忧心自己缺乏经验显得莽撞，又没来由地烦恼到时候要怎么应付自己的腿，罗伊那边毫无动静，让爱德华变得更加焦虑。尽管住进了同一屋檐下，倒是一点亲密的迹象都找不着了，热恋期都没见着，仿佛就已经步入了相敬如宾的阶段，爱德华着实愁得慌。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>偶有几次罗伊一副欲言又止的模样，但最终爱德华什么也没有等到。于是他们就这样僵持了估摸十来天。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>用餐成了他们最接近彼此的时候，因为——虽然爱德华也不太明白为什么，但它就那样顺理成章地发生了——他们一起做饭，感觉很怪异，但又有些令人安心，马斯坦把自己裹在围裙里，而爱德华一点都不介意自己的衣服会遭什么殃，他们只做很简单的东西，第一回是三明治，第二回是煎鸡蛋和培根，还烤了点蔬菜，爱德华从没发现过简简单单用橄榄油刷过后撒上盐和胡椒的根茎类有这么好吃，那天晚上他们做通心粉，仍然是最简单的版本，爱德华煮面，罗伊煮番茄酱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊指挥着爱德华从柜子里拿出一个滤网，滤干了通心粉的水分后用橄榄油和一点点盐将它们拌了拌，那时候罗伊的番茄酱也熬得差不多了。然后他们坐在一起用了晚餐。桌上常备的起士粉趁热加是最好的，爱德华几乎把半瓶都洒了上去，因为消耗量巨大，这是家里的最后一罐了，他们购置了刨刀和大块的干酪，替代华而不实的罐装起士粉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>晚餐的话题在这上头绕了绕，又绕上体重：“吃多了会变胖。”“我的运动量大。”“没有以前大，你现在被关在教室里了。”“我并没有胖，我成年了，变结实是很正常的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊收拾盘子的时候对他露出微笑，他的嘴角斜斜的，不怀好意地在他的身上上下瞥了一眼：“嗯，确实变结实了，艾尔利克先生。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华感觉自己受到冒犯，但罗伊轻佻的语气尽管使他本能地竖起刺来想要回敬上一两句什么，却也同时让他感受到了些别的情绪，对方丝滑声线的尾音像是轻轻挠在了他的心口，让他平白生出一股冲动。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>也许正是因为他们已经绕着对方转了太久的圈子，爱德华一时间并没有做出任何回应，那句“艾尔利克先生”在他耳畔回响，与那完全没有任何礼貌可言的眼神一起震得他晕乎乎的，等他回过神，罗伊已经背对着他开始冲洗碗碟，仿佛什么都没有发生过一样。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他是故意的吗？爱德华呆在椅子里踌躇了一番，没有发生任何特别的事情，罗伊一直也都表现的非常友善，甚至有一点陌生，然而这突如其来的玩笑……更像挑衅，但也不对，爱德华思考着，心跳声在耳边愈发清晰，当他和阿尔游历在外，并不是没有遇见过这样的情景，他从没放在心上，然而现在罗伊这么做了，他甚至一时分辨不出对方的意图，如果称之为调情，那未免有些太风轻云淡，如果这是露骨的挑逗，那么为什么一转头他又像是无事发生？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华想到，也许罗伊也不确定他的想法，就和他不清楚罗伊在想什么一样，没有人迈出第一步，但罗伊设法往前挪了挪。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>也许这就是可以通行的信号了，爱德华无声地深吸一口气，再缓缓呼出，他站起来，走到罗伊身后，他试着让自己表现如常，然而紧张使他皮肤绷紧，掌心滚烫，他的动静足够明显，距离也进到不可能被忽视，罗伊仍在慢条斯理地洗着碟子，有点太慢了，爱德华的直觉告诉他，他不是唯一感到紧张的人。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他俯身贴过去，伸手关掉水，有些惊异于这个姿态带给他的优越感，在此之前他从没有注意过罗伊真正的的身形，那人整天被裹在制服和宽松的大衣里头，看上去总是高大得有些失真，然而尽管理智上知道罗伊并没有平时看起来的那样伟岸，到了真正将他笼罩在自己怀中的时候却是彻头彻尾不同的体验，相处中爱德华观察到他们身形相仿，然而在这个角度罗伊看上去刚好比他小了一圈，恰巧可以塞满他的整个怀抱。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>因为他张开了手臂而罗伊在对付那些愚蠢的盘子，爱德华毫无来由地将这不合时宜的逻辑挥开，告诉自己想些别的，然而一旦他的脑子被告知不能思考正经问题，就频频将他推向罗伊坦露的那一小块脖颈的皮肤上，引向圆润粉色的耳朵，引向越过那空隙而停在他手边仍然拿着盘子的修长的手指上，盘子已经很干净了，爱德华眨了眨眼，浓郁清新的番茄气味渗入鼻腔，混在柔软的发丝里扎得他的鼻子有些痒痒。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华没有注意到自己是什么时候贴到罗伊耳边的，但罗伊微微侧头的时候耳朵就触到了爱德华的鼻尖，他似乎被惊动了一下，然而并没有躲开，实际上他被困在了洗碗池和爱德华之间，无处可去，爱德华一只手搭在水龙头上，另一只扣在一侧的台沿，像个锁扣一样把罗伊卡在了怀里，又本能地在两人间留出一个称不上礼貌的空间，不至于让自己显得过于急切。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊维持着拿着盘子的动作，仿佛时间在他身上静止了，也许他也不确定下一步要怎样做，于是爱德华动了动，移开龙头上的手去把那只碍事的盘子从罗伊手里弄走。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你说的没错，”爱德华开口，嗓音因为紧张和冲动而异常沙哑，在这么近的距离下，他可以很明显地观察到罗伊绷紧了自己，“我的运动量确实没有过去大了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊静了一会儿，侧过身，爱德华让他转过来，那样他们就变得更近了，鼻尖对着鼻尖，黑发的男人因为压迫而不得不微微后仰，就让爱德华陡然升起一股居高临下的错觉来，他们的呼吸彼此交互，连开口都变得有些困难。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那么，”罗伊说话的时候视线仍然在爱德华的唇角黏着，“有什么我可以效劳的吗？”深色的眼眸恋恋不舍地抬起，投进爱德华的眼里，像是一道无声的催促，爱德华想吻他，他凑过去，感觉自己的呼吸难以维系，但他舔了舔嘴唇——这让那双黑眸又垂了下去，略显干燥的嘴唇似乎下意识地分开了，近在咫尺，爱德华不太明白自己是怎样停下的，但他听见自己的声音说：“当然，”他喃喃，“也许你可以亲自检验一下我的体格。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他可以在罗伊黑色的瞳仁中见到自己清晰的倒影，金色使他眼眸的底下泛出奇妙的橄榄绿，当他们的嘴唇贴到一起——谢天谢地他们这么做了——感觉一切都再正确不过，仿佛他们的嘴唇理所当然地就应该贴在一起，他们亲吻，把对方的嘴唇弄得湿漉漉的，直到爱德华忍不住舔了上去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊的手环在他的脖子上，把两人紧紧地勾在一起，之前预留的毫无意义的距离消失了，他们难以分开，但同时爱德华发现他们没法用这样的姿势移动，“床？”他短暂地问道，罗伊下一秒又贴上了他，嘴中哼着模糊不清的词句，爱德华什么都没能听清，但下一刻他被拉向了卧室——更确切说，罗伊将他往卧室的方向拽了一下，旋即自己匆匆忙地就过去了，途中还扔掉了身上已经被爱德华解开扣子的白衬衣。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊是从床上爬到靠窗的床头柜的，一只拖鞋歪倒在床脚，另一只倒扣着，爱德华也踢掉了自己的那双，当他爬上床，他的手不由自主地就按上了罗伊裸露在外的脚踝，下一刻罗伊转过来，往他怀里塞了一个瓶子和一盒东西，是避孕套，爱德华在罗伊的嘴再一次贴上来的时候模糊地想到。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们翻滚着啃了对方一会儿，“你想要什么？”恍惚间爱德华听见罗伊询问，但他们仍在亲吻，爱德华不知道这是不是自己的幻听，然而罗伊的手将润滑剂和避孕套都压在爱德华胸前，那么他确实是听到了一个问题，他被给予了一次选择，爱德华的心几乎跳了出来，有一瞬间他感到自己鼻尖发酸。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>潜意识中他一直认为罗伊会是那个脱掉他身上衣服的人，他会用手游走他的全身，检视领土，就像往年一样站在上司的位置上掌控一切，然而也许爱德华错了，也许正因为他错了，他们才会停滞不前，纵观约定之日后的每一个属于他们的时刻，罗伊都没有再一次左右爱德华的决定。自从十二岁那年步入军队，成为男人口中军队的走狗后，那条盘踞在爱德华心底深处使他困扰的牵绳在不知不觉中就被松开了，而这让爱德华不知不觉间迷失了方向。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>现在他明白自己可以选择瓶子，也可以选择盒子，这也就表示无论他选哪一项，罗伊都做好了接纳自己的准备。他猛然间才意识到自己实际上早已拥有全部，只是不曾看见这一切，他的担忧和罗伊每一次的欲言又止，一直到这一次这男人几乎是将自己送进了爱德华手中，每一刻他都有权选择，这在他所认知的自己和罗伊的关系中是不曾有过的奢侈。而现在他接过盒子摁到一边，嘴唇迷失在罗伊滚烫的皮肤里，他的手顺着罗伊侧腰的弧度滑向下方，钩住有力的大腿然后往上一提。他得到一声轻柔的哼声，他望向罗伊的脸，艰难地从那双摄人的眼睛上挪开，寻找迹象，然而能找到的只有催促和等待，没有一丝不满和抗拒，有一瞬间爱德华心里腾起一股疑问：我可以就这样索取自己想要的东西吗？</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但罗伊就躺在那里，触手可及，仿佛察觉了爱德华的迟疑，他将另一条腿也钩上了爱德华的腰，将两人的距离拉近，爱德华的手撑在他身侧，手边是罗伊放过来的润滑剂。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“准备我。”爱德华在听见这项要求的同时获得了一个亲昵的拥抱，一个吻贴上他额头，而后罗伊躺下去，舒展自己，身体的重量在爱德华身上形成一个安稳的负担，好让爱德华能够俯下身，在解开制服裤子繁琐的纽扣时亲吻他平坦的小腹。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>当他解决了所有的障碍，将滑腻的手指试探性地摁进男人体内，才切实认识到自己没在幻想着这一切，他想象过许多，太多次他想到占有罗伊的身体，而压抑自己的本能只让幻想越走越远，伴随着无可避免而生的破坏欲，想起这些让他的呼吸轻颤起来，因为此时此刻他只想做好一件事，他闭上眼睛，缓慢地、耐心地拓展属于自己的疆域，伏在罗伊的颈边低低地，无法自己地吐露欲望：“想要你的一切……”他啃噬罗伊脖子边上的皮肤，留心没有将印记留在过高的位置上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那就拿去吧，”罗伊的手指陷在他的发丝里，慢慢地拆去绑住他头发的绳子，“我就在这儿。”他的手掌令人安心地笼在爱德华的脑后，在爱德华啃咬他的时候揉捏爱德华嗡嗡作响的耳朵。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这一切发生得太慢，又太快，爱德华埋身缓缓顶入仍有些紧张的身体，感受肌肉环咬住他，内心被感官和纷杂的情绪填得满满当当，他想要感激这一切，想抛弃自控沉溺在纯粹的愉悦里，又不希望显然尽力不表露不适的罗伊承受更大的压力，他想要的太多了，恍惚间他堪堪控制好自己的欲念，让理智控制自己的动作不至于过分急切，罗伊攀附在自己身上因为每一个细微的动作而发出细碎的声音，他忍耐着，低头张嘴咬在罗伊的颈肩交界，这换来一声急促的喘息和猛然间收紧的力度，爱德华毫无准备地闷哼出声，他艰难地抽出自己，在他再度抓着罗伊的腿，按压着他腹部蜿蜒的伤痕顶撞进去，阻碍变小了，速度很快失去了控制，他看到罗伊仰起头露出喉结的线条，看见他因为自己而陷进柔软的枕头，在床单上收紧的手指和咬住嘴唇露出的一小片牙齿都让爱德华头晕目眩，当他顶过一个位置，而罗伊瞬间绷紧身体，泄出一小片乳白的液体，他们之间维系着的平衡便不复存在。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华把罗伊翻过身，侧着压进他体内，挤压感让两人都发出了沉闷的声响，然后他的手摸向罗伊怒胀的欲望，沾上前液在自己操弄对方的时候用一种略微强硬的力度套弄那根阴茎，罗伊本能地挣扎了一下，在他的禁锢里扭动着呻吟，爱德华亲吻他发根的皮肤，鼻尖埋在滑腻到仿佛有些湿润的头发里，他闻到隐约的皂香，晚餐的气味已经从罗伊身上散去了，现在他们俩汗津津的，裹在荷尔蒙和性的味道里面，皮肤尝起来咸涩滑润，但远不及嘴唇的柔软。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>快感突如其来地砸中爱德华，他听见罗伊逸出一声“爱德……”转瞬后就被惊喘和抽气取代，一只手裹上爱德华的手背推搡，但爱德华没有退开，他在罗伊的挣扎里捏着他又撸动几下，逼着他发出了几声尖锐的喘息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华将罗伊翻过来的时候注意到通红的鼻尖和微红的眼眶，他微微张开嘴唇呼吸，眼神全然不复先前的清明，爱德华喘着气，凑到他的唇边亲吻他的唇角，太热了，但靠近罗伊使他感到舒适，他在罗伊的侧面躺下，双臂环抱住对方，就像抱着一个大枕头，罗伊的脑袋往他的方向蹭了蹭，然后他转过来，迷瞪瞪地把自己嵌进爱德华怀里，还找了个舒服的位置才将脑袋埋进爱德华胸口轻轻叹了口气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>有那么一刻爱德华没敢动，一半是惊讶，一半是晕眩，他低下头正好可以将下巴靠上罗伊的头顶，于是他这么做了，内心满足地冒着泡泡。这也是他不曾想过的，一个粘人的马斯坦可不是什么常见的景象，他希望没几个人看得见罗伊这模样，因为这真的有点太可爱了，爱德华又低了点头，亲了口罗伊的头顶。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>换来一声懒洋洋的哼哼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你的思维吵到我了。”罗伊咕哝了一句。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什么？”爱德华笑出来，“哦是吗？”那可真够不讲理的，但这幼稚很让人喜爱，“你倒是说说我在想什么？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你在想我魅力十足，恨不得为此唱上个两百首赞歌。”罗伊移开点脑袋，给了爱德华一个懒懒的调笑的眼神，表情太有趣了，爱德华甚至无法因为那回答里的自恋感到生气，从某种意义上讲，罗伊也没说错，他有些得意的样子实在好笑，爱德华吃吃地咧着嘴讨了个吻。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“来告诉我，”他枕在罗伊边上，脸上是无法收敛的傻笑，“检查结果怎么样啊，长官？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊发出一声长长的“嗯”声，眨着眼睛斜斜地望向别处，假装自己在思考，“还不错。”半天后他才赏了一句。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“就这？”爱德华张大嘴，“还不错？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你还要怎样？”罗伊问，但嘴角也弯着，不管前几天他们相处得有多么客气，这一刻全都消散了，“是要我夸你超棒的吗？想要的话我没有意见，你想听吗？”罗伊凑过来，一脸不怀好意地样子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你这样子分明是打着什么坏主意，”爱德华说，“我才不会上当呢。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不想听就算了。”罗伊说着就要翻回去仰面躺着，但爱德华转念一想又拉住了他，“慢点，你夸吧，我倒想知道你能夸出什么花样来。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯……”罗伊的表情让爱德华顿生悔意，很显然他已经准备好戏弄一下自己了，但话说出口已经没有余地反悔，下一刻罗伊开口：“哇你真的好棒哦~！哇你好厉害啊艾尔利克先生~！”“噫好恶心！！！”爱德华一手拍向罗伊凑近的脸上给他推远，但罗伊显然兴致盎然，“哇你好猛哦帅哥！”“你够了太恶心了！”爱德华被罗伊这掐着的嗓子激出了一身的鸡皮疙瘩，他没法忍住不笑，“行了行了不要你夸了，”他抓起罗伊的手把自己的耳朵堵住，免得再遭受一波魔音荼毒，当他抬起眼，罗伊眼角压出愉悦的笑纹，他从没见过罗伊这样放松的时候，舒展的五官让他的整个脸看起来都柔和了不少，在爱德华能控制住自己之前，话语已经脱口而出。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“还想做一次。”他话没说完就先把自己吓了一跳，赶紧抿住了嘴，可能想假装自己什么都没说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊瞪着他眨眨眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“呃……”爱德华尴尬地清了清嗓子，“就，那个……嗯……………”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但罗伊又开始笑了，“我猜一次也是喂不饱你，”爱德华感觉自己的脸唰地一下涨红了，他正想着为自己辩驳几句，但罗伊又问，“还想上我？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他怎么可以这样问呢，这是犯规的，爱德华耳朵发烧，但罗伊的眼里噙满了笑意，只要对上那双眼睛，爱德华满脑袋就只剩下些亲他，上他，想咬他这样营养不良的念头，而且就算他不想实话实说，坦诚相待的时候身为男人也很难隐瞒自己的念头，他老老实实地点了下头，“嗯。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>随后罗伊几乎喷笑出来，这让爱德华更窘迫了，“好呀，”罗伊揉了把自己的眼睛，可能是想停止自己毫不礼貌的取笑，“你怎么这样老实，艾德，想吻我吗？”他问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>那你还问！爱德华愤怒地点了下头，回答的时候有点咬牙切齿，“想的。”他讲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们接吻的时候罗伊一直在笑，爱德华越想越生气，抓着罗伊的手腕就咬，咬完又怕自己咬得太重了，又舔了舔，这回罗伊抹眼睛的时候爱德华自己也被逗乐了，他假意拍了罗伊一巴掌，“都是你不好。”他尽力表现自己非常生气，“唉唉唉是是是，”罗伊尽力止住笑，他回答得相当敷衍，但他接吻的时候一点也不含糊，所以爱德华决定原谅他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>第二天早上梳洗的时候爱德华用手指钩住罗伊的衬衫领子往下拽了拽，往他的脖子根亲了亲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>同居了小半个月之后，他们总算是无药可救地黏在了一起，事情很顺利，工作也不算太让人忧愁，但好景不长，没几个月后不知道是得了什么毛病，罗伊开始变得有些食欲不振，体重直直往下掉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们排除了很多可能性，“最近并没有乱吃什么，就是没什么胃口。”“按时休息也没有经常熬夜。”“一周七天有六天都是过十二点才睡，不算经常熬夜吗？”“你要是手下留情我还能再减一两天。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>然后爱德华气哼哼地去吻他：“见一下医生吧，你饿瘦了抱起来都不舒服了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你这有点自私啊，艾尔利克教授，”罗伊夸张地抱怨，“我生病了你却第一个想到自己抱得舒服不舒服？我就这点用吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这不是很大的责任吗。”爱德华一本正经地胡扯，“不仅抱起来没那么舒服了，万一饿得都没力气操我了，是不是吃亏的就是你了啊，上将？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“完了，学坏了。”罗伊连连摇头，“就你这么小气，什么时候让我操过你了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华跳起来：“你少污蔑我！前天晚上不是吗！？上周二也是你想在餐桌上做，结果还打坏了一只杯子；上上周是浴室，我哪有不让你操了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你把这种事情记得这么清楚做什么！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我就是小气不行吗？”爱德华用手指戳戳男人的脸，“诺克斯医生？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯，明晚见他一下吧。”罗伊点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我送你去。”爱德华说，罗伊看向他的时候又补上一句，“我会呆在外头等你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但是爱德华没能信守承诺，因为在外头等待了差不多有一个世纪之后，他还是被召唤了进去，屋里围绕着一股怪异的氛围，罗伊看上去有点生气，诺克斯显得固执又毫无头绪，不管怎么说，这都很奇怪，爱德华瞬间就开始担忧，以为罗伊是不是患上了什么不治之症。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“是的。”罗伊说，语气里还是藏不住的恼怒，“我想我大概是疯了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我的检查不会有错。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那就再查一遍。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我们都查了他妈一百遍了什么都查了，”诺克斯啪啪地拍着显示屏一脸怒容，“你肚子里这玩意都快五十天胎心都他妈有了，这能错吗！？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什么东西？”爱德华眨了下眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“他疯了。”罗伊说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>诺克斯把检测屏直接怼到爱德华脸前。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“慢点。”两秒过后，诺克斯张大嘴：“你陪他来做检查。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华一脸不明所以地点头，“怎么了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你……”诺克斯看看他，又看看罗伊，一脸人生的天花板塌下来的模样，“你俩……！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“别这么大惊小怪的，你早知道我不惯常随大流。”罗伊干巴巴地刺了一句。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你别搞错了，”诺克斯薅了把自己所剩无几的头发，“我就是没想到你们这配置中招的会是你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“啊？”爱德华把这话回味了一番，感到自己深刻地被冒犯了：“不许人身攻击啊！？你这就有点不够意思了吧诺克斯医生，你这是瞧不起人！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>为了避免诊所被愤怒的金发青年砸了，诺克斯非常识相地赶紧自救了一番：“别生气别生气，我的意思是马斯坦看起来是那个更加……”然而事实同样证明罗伊友善的笑容看起来也不是那么赏心悦目的事情，诺克斯卡了个壳，语气又是一转：“呃比较经验丰富的那个。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华摆出一副‘你是不是在开我玩笑’的表情，“他本来就比我年长，你这不是废话。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我给你翻译一下，”罗伊倾身拉住爱德华的手，“这位好医生的意思是说我看起来比较下流。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我没这么说。”诺克斯立马反驳，“你不要血口喷人。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“也不能算错吧……”爱德华话没说完，就被罗伊一道放火烧山的眼神怼得立刻转移了话题，“哎别扯了到底怎么回事？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你男朋友怀孕了。”诺克斯说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“庸医！！”罗伊叫起来，而爱德华摇了摇头，“他是男人，男人！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我他妈又不是瞎子我当然知道啊！！”诺克斯哐哐哐地拍着检测屏，也许是想把它拍烂了好知道问题是不是出在它身上，“我他妈怎么会知道你们怎么弄的，反正他就是有了！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“退一万步讲，”罗伊恼怒地喝了一口茶，“我们也每次都戴着套的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这……”诺克斯卡了半天，仍然决定拍他的显示屏，“看这里，你看，你自己看。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“呃那个，”爱德华犹犹豫豫地举了手，罗伊简直没敢相信自己的眼睛：“你为什么要举手？”一句话又把爱德华的手给吓了回去，“呃就是……”年轻人拘谨地换了个姿势，看上去站得离马斯坦远了些，“你记不记得有一次套套滑掉了…………”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>沉默是今晚的……</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什么时候。”诺克斯瞪着他。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯大概……大概再上个月……”爱德华不知道为什么自己有点心虚，但那次是个意外，他没及时把自己抽走，结果后来抽开的时候因为精液和不应期的关系不小心从套子里滑了出来，罗伊那时候累得有些迷糊，根本没注意到这事儿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“行吧，就是你的了。”诺克斯下了结论，“我真的不知道你们是怎么回事，有些夫妻备孕一两年都没什么鸟用，你们他妈套子滑了就中奖了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊频频摇头，“这不对。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你有第二性征？”爱德华凉飕飕地问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我身上能操的地方你都操过了，你自己说呢。”罗伊说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>诺克斯看起来可能想把自己的耳朵挖了，而爱德华讪讪地闭上了嘴。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我不明白，”过了一会儿，爱德华摇头，“男性的生理结构不可能受孕而且就算说他……这不对啊？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我是不知道，你们这群炼金术师本来就不太合常理。”诺克斯说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“那是科学。”爱德华辩驳道。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这孩子你们到底要不要？”诺克斯挥挥手，“算了也不能不要，这都没法打胎。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“什么？”罗伊眨了下眼睛。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“很显然，”诺克斯解释道，“你孕期四十九天，这东西应该是在你体内弄了个类似育儿袋的东西，想把它弄掉，那就得先把你切开了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“切开！！！？？？”爱德华跳起来，“那可不行！！！！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你们自己考虑去吧，”诺克斯在屋里翻了半天，扔给他们一本手册，“这有些孕妇注意事项什么的，你俩研究研究，要是想要手术，最晚要在十五天里通知我，不能超过二十天，你这种……”他翻了个白眼，“谁也讲不清，安全起见，别拖太晚。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“所以胃口不好这是？”爱德华说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“新组织占用了正常身体器官的地方，应该是影响到了胃部，少食多餐就行了，现在滚吧。”诺克斯挥挥手，但一秒过后他又说，“你们俩晚上那啥，”他咳了咳，“最近先消停点，知道了吗。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊和爱德华被轰出来的时候诺克斯还在喃喃自语：“我年纪大了，经不起这样的惊吓了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>于是同居一年不到，两人第一次在餐桌的两头对坐，面面相觑。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>半天之后，爱德华憋出一句，“你你你你你你饿吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我……”罗伊刚想说没什么食欲，话在嘴里转了转，出口又是，“想吃炖牛肉。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“炖牛肉……？”爱德华愣了一下，又回过神：“我那个，呃，我给你去买。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“爱德华，”罗伊叫住他，“在我们搞清楚这是怎么回事之前，谁也别说，好吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯嗯……”爱德华着急忙慌地点头穿上外套就外跑，刚把自己扔出门，一秒之后又嘭一下扒开门冲回来，快步走到罗伊边上绕了两个圈子，把罗伊绕得有些不明所以。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯就是……”爱德华手指抠着钥匙飞快地向着一无所有的天花板眨眨眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“怎么了？”罗伊问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“呃要不要顺便买些面包？”爱德华脱口而出。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊被这没头没脑的问题问得定住了一会儿，他闪了一下眼睛，吸了口气刚回神想开口回答，爱德华突然凑近的脸就又把他想说的东西给堵了回去。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他们交换了一个蜻蜓点水的亲吻，爱德华的额头抵在他的额头上，鼻尖对着鼻尖，罗伊没法看清年轻人脸上的表情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“只是想说……”他听见细微的声音一闪而过，“爱你。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在罗伊听清楚之前，爱德华就退了开，一眨眼又溜了。罗伊瞪着关掉的门，好半天才回过神。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>这之后的三四天，爱德华都没能好好消停下来，大部分在学校的时间，他把自己泡进图书馆，淹没在成堆的各式参考书里，包括但不仅限于：妇科医学，母婴系列，炼金术和早期关于贤者之石的各种资料，自己以前的笔记等等，罗伊晚上把他摁上一把椅子，他才正襟危坐仿佛挨批的小朋友一样，手握成拳规规矩矩地摆在膝盖上。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“谈谈？”罗伊说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯好。”爱德华点点头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊几乎叹了口气来，“你查出什么了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“没有……”爱德华揪了揪膝盖上的布料，“嗯，没先例，唯一的可能性是你通过门的时候出了问题，也许重组过程中……我不知道，改变了你原来的身体结构？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“如果我出了问题，”罗伊说，“你通过门的次数更多，你自己遇到过什么问题吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我……嗯，没有。”爱德华缩了缩脑袋，“没有先例，但真理也许也不那么公平，依照它的意思，我原可以全身而退。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊往他的左腿瞥了一眼，爱德华也看了看它。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我就是巧合？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“没别的可能了。”爱德华说，“虽然目前看来只影响了你的食欲，但按照常理来说它会从你身上摄取更多养分进行成长，如果我们……嗯，你决定，留下它，之后的情况是不可预估的，首先它需要从你身上摄取更多养分，那么就得有输送养分的通道，对于女性而言，应该是子宫和脐带，胎儿会通过羊水摄取母体摄入的养分……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“打住。”罗伊给了个手势而爱德华闭上了嘴，“道理我都懂，但我想知道你怎么想。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯……”爱德华憋了一会儿，可怜巴巴地偷偷瞧了瞧罗伊，“就，你决定吧……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“爱德华。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“挺……挺想要的。”被点到名的大学教授在椅子上缩了半截，可能是想让自己原地消失一会儿。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯，”罗伊说，“我想了一下，”爱德华抬头瞥他，“对于它的来源和身份，我们可能需要几个后备方案。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“后备方案，”爱德华重复了一下，瞪着罗伊，“你要留下它？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“反正是史无前例，”罗伊说，“又不是说我们还能有另一个机会得到属于我们自己的宝宝，为什么不呢？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你要留下它！”爱德华眼睛都亮了，罗伊还没说什么，就被蹦起来的年轻人熊抱了个满怀，“我以为你会不要它！！！”他挂在罗伊身上不肯松手，脑袋深深埋在罗伊肩头，语气又开心又凄惨，“可是万一有危险怎么办……有危险就不要了，不要了……”他抽着鼻子呜呜地哼哼，没一会儿就把罗伊肩头浸湿了一片。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你怎么比我还激动的，”罗伊轻轻拍着爱德华的后背安抚着，“我可警告你，不准把鼻涕擦在我身上啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华哧地一下喷笑出来，“晚了，”他抽抽嗒嗒地拖着声线，也不知道到底是正哭着还是笑着，“已经擦得到处都是了！”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>于是他们步入了一个奇怪的阶段，就在罗伊确定下来他们会保留这小孩，并且开始定期到诺克斯的诊所用狗粮攻击这位头发都所剩无几的老医生之后（顺便说一句，他们同时请来了马可医生，因为这事情毕竟可能与贤者之石、人体炼成和真理之门有点关系，这方面他们确实需要马克医生的专业意见），知情人扩大到有限的一小部分，马斯坦身边，知晓全部情况的只有霍克艾中校，但其它的小队成员只被告知了长官的身体情况不佳，需要对此进行保密。爱德华那边只有阿尔知道这件事，并且也在帮忙查阅相关的资料。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>但是罗伊实际上除了略微有些浮肿，并且食欲时好时坏偶有一些压迫感以外并没有察觉出自己有什么很大的不适，每一次在诺克斯那里问诊，情况都有些微妙。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“经常呕吐？”诺克斯问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“没有，”罗伊说，“爱德华有。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>诺克斯看了缩在一边焉了吧唧的金发青年一眼，“饮食上按照清单的建议执行了吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“有，”罗伊说，“但爱德华突然喜欢上甜食，我和他分开吃，而且有时候他闻到香蕉的气味会呕吐，不知道为什么。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>诺克斯又看了爱德华一眼，“最近心情还行吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“挺好的，”罗伊说，“不过爱德华有点……”他顿了顿，“嗯……”男人的手指轻轻叩了叩椅子扶手，“嗯，需要关注。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我老哭。”爱德华生无可恋地说，“我也不知道怎么回事。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你太紧张了，亲爱的。”罗伊说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华陷入苦闷：“结果都是你在照顾我……”，罗伊无奈地朝着诺克斯耸了下肩，诺克斯神色莫测地抿了下嘴，然后清清嗓子，“咳，那，嗯，这个，睡得好吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“挺好。”罗伊说，“说到这个，爱德华最近失眠……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>诺克斯默默地扶了一把额头。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>人高马大的有志青年，不仅因为压力胖了一圈，在学校变得脾气莫测（倒也不是说之前艾尔利克教授就好应付了，现在充其量只算是变本加厉），学生们见了都恨不得绕着走，回了家又小媳妇式的挂在罗伊袖子边上当成大型摆件，偶尔还发发牢骚，搞得罗伊有时候早上醒来都不得不反思一下，他们俩到底算是谁有了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“怎么都不见你胖。”爱德华有一次趴在罗伊腿上，研究男朋友一点都不见长的肚子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“因为我运气好？”罗伊舒适地窝在被爱德华几乎包成了沙发的扶手椅里，一手支着脸，一手撩着一缕爱德华的金发绕着圈圈玩着，“你倒是圆了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华从他的膝头往上惨惨地闪了下眼睛，还扁着嘴。罗伊觉得好笑，刮了下他的鼻子，“干什么，”他说，“诺克斯都说没问题，你这脸是干嘛？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>爱德华低下头，把脸到罗伊膝盖上，“我也太没用了……”他拖着嗓子惨兮兮地说，“怎么就我事儿多，你都没反应。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>罗伊无声地叹了口气，低下头，把爱德华的脸掰起来，“听好了啊小朋友，”他一本正经地顶着爱德华的鼻子说，“就是因为你把我的不舒服全都偷走了，我才能这么舒舒服服地揣个宝宝，你才不是没有用呢，是吧，大英雄？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我把你的不舒服偷走了？”爱德华眨了下眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不是吗？”罗伊也朝他眨眨眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>至于又把爱德华感动得一把眼泪这种事情，他早就习惯了，这大孩子也挺难带，唉，愁人，真不知道到时候真的到预产期的时候要进行手术，爱德华得紧张成什么样子。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>（那天他像八爪鱼一样挂在弟弟身上，然后听见宝宝出来的啼哭之后就蹦起来，然后晕了。）</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“她长得……”总算是无病一身轻的爱德华摸着下巴研究了一番，“和你一模一样。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你是怎么从这个皱巴巴的脸上看出来的？”罗伊瞥了他一眼，“她就和我同款颜色罢了。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我觉得她挺可爱的。”爱德华把篮子往自己那里拢了拢，瞪着罗伊。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“宝宝是我的。”罗伊说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我就抱一会儿……”金发青年迅速偷走婴儿篮，他趴在篮子边上的样子就像个大型金毛看护犬，罗伊觉得有趣，用爱德华新买的相机把他们拍了下来。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“对了，”罗伊说，“关于她的身份，你觉得你师傅会愿意在自己名下多一个女儿吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“泉老师？”爱德华张着嘴，“这……我，我得问问。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“你会介意吗？”罗伊又问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不会，”爱德华回过头，去看小宝宝打哈欠的模样，“不会的，我已经很开心了，但我对奶娃一点点经验都没有，我觉得我弟弟在这方面也帮不上什么忙，但泉老师……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我也没有什么经验，”罗伊说，“但养活她的前提条件是，她得有个身份。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“嗯，”爱德华看着宝宝把自己的手指一把捏住，不自觉地露出一抹有点紧张的微笑来，“是有点丑丑的，”他说，“但是好可爱啊。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“以后带她去见艾莉西亚，多个妹妹应该不错。”罗伊说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“艾莉西亚肯定会是个好姐姐，”爱德华回过头对罗伊微笑，“肯定的。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>=</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>两个月过后，爱德华在好不容易摆脱了那些可怕的妊娠伴随综合征之后，又突然间开始犯困，挑食，甚至突然间试图喝下从来不喝的牛奶。罗伊把他拎到诺克斯诊所里，诺克斯在应激反应下做的第一个检查就是看看他是不是也中了奖。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>结果诺克斯的预感是正确的。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“到底是为什么。”他觉得人活一辈子，碰到一件医学奇迹就已经足够了，不需要第二次，但显然眼前的情侣并不想给他活路。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我们戴套了。”罗伊试图表现淡定，但他真的没法不叹气。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“口服有几率怀孕吗。”爱德华绝望地问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我当场把我的诊所吃了吧。”诺克斯答道，“你们每次都戴？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“每一次。”罗伊说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“每个套套你都检查了？”诺克斯又问。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“都没问题。”罗伊说，还看了爱德华一眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“真的没毛病，我都怕了，怎么可能不检查呢。”爱德华立刻说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“避孕套的安全避孕率并非百分之百，”诺克斯说，“如果不是它有问题，那就是你们的运气应该被全世界的备孕夫妻们分享。”，他推了把眼镜，“说真的，你们……怎么又变成他怀孕了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我俩还是挺公平的。”罗伊说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“不想他太累的时候我还会骑他。”爱德华说。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“闭嘴吧。”罗伊和诺克斯同时瞪了他一眼。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>沉默了一会儿之后，“老规矩了，”诺克斯愁眉苦脸地发号施令，“晚上消停点，还有，”他说，“出门的时候记得给我买个彩票。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>（他们真的买了个彩票，而且中了一辆车，虽然诺克斯试图拒绝，但罗伊把车以诺克斯的名义送到了他儿子名下。）</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>大半年后，罗伊抱着正在吐口水泡泡的女儿瞅着婴儿篮里皱巴巴的一团，感觉有些熟悉，“这个是你的翻版。”他下结论。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我去问问阿尔吧……”爱德华仍然扒在篮子边上，“你说……我们以后还能不能好好上床了？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“这……”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>看来，这世界上终于是有件事情可以让马斯坦也变得愁眉苦脸起来。</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>